


Оловянные мертвецы

by Dva_Stula, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 1995, Drama, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Unrequited Love, Violence, outer heaven, частично веном
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Summary: Сложно было придумать что-то более неразумное, чем на следующий день после своей смерти собственноручно вытаскивать раненных из завалов под носом у врага, но Джон сумел: закончив с живыми, он начал доставать мертвых.
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Тексты G - PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Оловянные мертвецы

Оцелот множество раз представлял себе, как убивает Джона. 

В своем воображении он каждый раз выглядел по-разному. Иногда он был Кэмпбеллом, старым добрым мягкотелым и бесхарактерным Кэмпбеллом, который впитывал в себя ложь с охотой старшеклассницы на первом свидании. Его склонность слепо верить всему, что говорил Биг Босс, каждый раз покупала ему еще год жизни, но Патриоты лгали не менее убедительно.

У Оцелота было множество лиц. Он мог быть рядовым Аутер Хэвена, полевым медиком в Кувейте или одним из тех спасенных детей, которым Джон давал новую жизнь, очищая от грязи и копоти. Он мог стрелять Джону в лицо или месяцами подкладывать кантаридин ему в еду. 

В реальности все оказалось куда банальнее.

Глаза не сразу привыкли к полутьме после яркого солнца. Знакомый смрад тут же ударил в нос. Оцелот всегда считал, что на начальной стадии разложения человеческое тело пахнет гнилым хлебом. Было тепло и душно — полуденное солнце уже прогрело темную спину ангара. Трупы лежали рядами вдоль стен, из-под парусины виднелись одинаковые ботинки. Оцелот присел на корточки и поднял край брезента. Крайним был младший сержант с аккуратной дыркой в скуле. Соседнее тело уцелело лишь наполовину. Вместо ног у трупа были перемолотые бомбой кости, рваные мышцы, кровавый мусор.

Они шли к этому одиннадцать лет, но за один день от империи Биг Босса остались лишь груды бетонных плит, клубы серой пыли и сотни мертвецов.

Оцелот не мог пожаловаться на привычку недооценивать их проблемы, однако, несмотря на сухой прагматизм, только сейчас в полной мере осознавал масштабы катастрофы. О смерти Биг Босса и “оккупации” Аутер Хэвена НАТО стало известно еще в пять утра, но лишь войдя в ангар и увидев Джона, Оцелот понял, что все действительно кончено.

Джон стоял в самом дальнем углу ангара и смотрел себе под ноги. Сложно было придумать что-то более неразумное, чем на следующий день после своей смерти собственноручно вытаскивать раненых из завалов под носом у врага, но Джон сумел: закончив с живыми, он начал доставать мертвых. 

— Удивительно, — сказал Джон, не отрывая взгляда от тела на полу.

— Что именно? — спросил Оцелот.

— Наш единственный инстинкт — это выживание, пока наша единственная гарантия в том, что мы не выживем. 

У Джона был странный блуждающий взгляд, точно он не совсем отдавал себе отчет в происходящем. Оцелот прекрасно понимал его — страшно представить себе, сколько сил и ресурсов уйдет на то, чтобы восстановить потерянное. 

Он через силу опустил глаза. Смотреть на второго Биг Босса, накрытого брезентом по самый подбородок, было неприятно. Тут имелось острое противоречие: Биг Босс не мог умереть, умирать — человеческое свойство, пока идеи и легенды продолжают жить дальше, простираясь сквозь годы и поколения. 

Повязки у Венома больше не было. Джон наклонился и опустил его веки, но вместо того, чтобы накрыть тело полностью, как остальных, застыл с протянутой рукой. 

Затянувшаяся пауза была непривычной.

— Нам нужно срочно эвакуировать полевой госпиталь, — сказал Оцелот. — Я знаю, что далеко не все в состоянии пережить еще одну перевозку, но счет идет буквально на минуты. Я думаю, если распределить их по местным…

— Я должен был остаться с ними, — медленно произнес Джон. 

— Ты уже сделал все, что мог. Возвращаться нет никакого смысла. Лучшее, что ты можешь предпринять на этом этапе — это как можно скорее покинуть страну, залечь на дно и отлежаться пару месяцев.

— Я их бросил.

— Да, нам не хватает медперсонала, но мы решаем этот вопрос…

— Нет, Оцелот. Ты ничего не понял. Я бросил их.

Равноудаленные друг от друга тела под серыми кусками брезента напоминали укрытые на зиму грядки.

Оцелот знал, что в таких случаях полагается какое-то участие. Слова поддержки и пространные обещания, очевидная фальшь которых не имела никакого значения, ведь в таком состоянии люди ведутся на любую ложь, лишь бы на минуту поверить, что все исправимо.

Но Джон всегда заслуживал правду.

— Это бы не принесло никому никакой пользы, — честно сказал Оцелот. 

Джон не слышал.

— Они все умерли за меня. Пока они умирали, что я делал? Обедал с комитетом начальников штабов?

— Какое значение это имеет сейчас… 

Он протянул руку, чтобы положить ее Джону на плечо, но Джон вдруг выпрямился и перехватил его за запястье. Его глаз бегал от тела к телу, а пальцы давили так сильно, что рука мгновенно онемела.

— Он умер вместо меня, Оцелот, — отчеканил Джон. — Что тогда имеет значение?

— Они знали, на что шли, Босс. Эти люди посвятили свою жизнь войне, на какой, по-твоему, исход они рассчитывали? На повышенную пенсию за выслугу лет и санаторий во Флориде?

Джон ничего не ответил, но, наконец, разжал пальцы. Его руки пробежались по телу, зашарили по карманам. Он вытащил сигару и начал искать зажигалку. 

Аутер Хэвен пал, а их люди погибли, подумал Оцелот, но на их место придут такие же новые люди, изможденные шатким комфортом цивилизации, и чужая мечта станет их мечтой. Погибая, они будут чувствовать радость, ведь Биг Босс привносил в их короткие жизни осмысленность, которой никогда не будет в восьмичасовых рабочих днях, ужинах с родственниками жены и кредитах за дом с двумя ванными комнатами.

Зажигалка, наконец, обнаружилась в заднем кармане. Джон автоматически прикрыл её ладонью, щелкнул колесиком — один раз, другой, третий — но высекал только холостые искры.

— Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты перестал на меня так смотреть? — спросил он и щелкнул. Его рука мелко тряслась. — Попросить тебя отсечь собственные пальцы? — и снова щелкнул. — Прийти к Андерсону с чистосердечным признанием? Уйти и никогда не возвращаться? 

Оцелот ловко выхватил у него зажигалку, встряхнул, поднес к лицу Джона, но Джон отмахнулся, ударив его по руке. Зажигалка с громким металлическим звуком ударилась о бетонный пол и отлетела к паре ботинок.

— Есть ли хоть что-то, в чем ты бы смог мне отказать?

Оцелот поднял брови, но Джон явно не шутил.

— Что же, — задумчиво протянул Оцелот. — Я очень сомневаюсь, что неполный комплект пальцев сделает меня полезнее, но в случае необходимости пальцы это не самая страшная вещь, которой ты можешь лишиться. Я могу представить себе множество вариантов развития событий, но ни в одном из них чистосердечное признание Андерсону не сделает нам погоды. И я не набиваюсь на комплименты, но мое отсутствие повлияет на уровень эффективности всех твоих дел.

Отвечать на последний вопрос смысла не было: к чему проговаривать очевидное.

Оцелот подобрал зажигалку с пола и чиркнул колёсиком. Огонь загорелся с первого раза.

— Мы начнем все заново, — сказал Оцелот. — А пока убирайся отсюда, и не говори мне, куда. Я закончу здесь сам и вернусь в Вашингтон. Ты знаешь, как со мной связаться. Не возвращайся в Америку и не смей оставаться в Южной Африке. И да, я займусь ими, — добавил он, кивнув на брезент. — Об этом тоже можешь не беспокоиться. Когда закончу с живыми.

— Оцелот.

— Что?

— Помнишь, десять лет назад на Кипре ты сказал мне, что Медик бы хотел этого? Что, когда Паз прыгнула из вертолёта, и бомба внутри неё взорвалась, он закрыл меня собой? Что, один раз принеся себя в жертву, он будет готов сделать это ещё раз? Но вас с Зеро никогда там не было. Вам казалось это очевидным, но ни один из вас не мог точно знать, что случилось в том вертолете. Вы просто предположили.

— Какое значение это имеет сейчас?

— Он не пытался спасти меня. Он бросился к Паз.

— А теперь он мертв. Кстати, ты помнишь, как его звали?

— Что?

— Его имя. Ты помнишь его имя? Ты же понимаешь, что его не звали Медик, а, Джон?

Оцелот сел на корточки. Веном выглядел настолько чужим, что он и представить себе не мог, что когда-то считал его безупречной копией Джона. Полный провал.

Веном умер совсем недавно, но его лицо уже приобрело мертвенный восковой оттенок. Смерть внесла в его черты невиданную раньше уродливую немощность: нос заострился, щеки ввалились, а рот стал тоньше, и Оцелот внутренне содрогнулся.

Когда-нибудь он будет стоять так над Джоном. Оцелот всегда надеялся, что умрет первым, но прекрасно понимал, что не может себе этого позволить.

Их осталось так мало. Свидетелей, соучастников, соглядатаев. Правых и виноватых. Они потратили столько сил на то, чтобы их глубокие следы не смыло течением времени, ведь каждый из них знал, как будет лучше. 

Возможно, лучшее, что они могли сделать — это уйти, не оставив за собой ничего.

Оцелот накрыл брезентом мертвое лицо.


End file.
